Yellow
by Kurisu
Summary: (Tidus/Selphie fluff) "I've known her since my birth. I think it started from then."


^_^ My sister had this song, and upon hearing it, I instantly thought of Selphie. I'm mostly into Riku/Sora, but Tidus/Selphie has its appeal too. ^^ I haven't played FFX yet, so I'm not sure what Tidus is like when he's older, so this might be OOC. @_@   
The song is "Yellow", which belongs to Coldplay (Listen to it. *_*) Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.   
Fluff alert. XD This fic is extremely fluffy.   
  
  
_Look at the stars   
Look how they shine for you   
And everything you do   
They were all yellow_  
  
  
I've known her since my birth. I think it started from then.   
We all grew up together on Destiny Islands, not knowing or caring about the world beyond our own. We would spar, play on the sandy beaches that made up our home, many things that children always do.  
  
I'm not sure when I fell in love with her. It seems I've always felt like this way, even before I came into this world. All I know is that if she didn't exist, I don't know where I would be. Would I even be alive? I don't like to think about a world without Selphie.  
  
She doesn't know how I feel. I haven't told her, or even dropped a hint about it. Everytime I get close to doing so, I hide from everything, from her. Right now, she's on the deck, her long legs hanging off the side, just like how it used to be. It's been years since I've seen her this way. We've all been busy lately, never having enough time to be with each other. I hate growing up. It seperates people with its harsh realities. Even still, I make time to watch her. I feel that the day is not complete without just one glance at Selphie.  
  
I see her turn.  
  
I think she saw me.  
  
  
_I came along   
I wrote a song for you   
And all the things you do   
And it was called yellow_  
  
  
"Tidus!" she calls, her expression turning to excitement. I never thought she'd be that happy to see me.  
  
I walk onto the deck, my heart pounding with every step on the wooden bridge. But I manage to regain myself as I sit next to her, the sunset in front of us. She smiles, punching me lightly.  
  
"I hardly see you anymore, Tidus. We've really been busy. I think I forgot how everyone looks."  
  
I smile. "We all look the same, Selphie, except...older."  
  
She laughs. "Just checking. I really miss the old days. You know, when we used to come here and spar, lie on the beach, tell stories. I wish we could do all that again."  
  
I look down towards the water. The tiny, silver fish dart back and forth, as though they're unsure of where to go.  
  
I think I feel the same way.  
  
"Do you miss it, Tidus?" she asks me, her voice soft and beautiful. I just notice that I'm shaking.  
  
  
_So then I took my turn   
What a thing to have done   
And it was all yellow_  
  
  
"Yeah, a lot." I answer, not knowing what to say. Why is it so hard to talk to her now?  
  
"It's like...if I had a time machine, I'd go right back to that! At least then, we were so happy. Everyone seems so down now." She takes something out of her pockets. I was so nervous, I never noticed that she was wearing a replica of the same yellow dress she always wore when we were younger.  
  
But what she had in her hand...a paopu fruit?  
  
"I was talking to Sora...he really broke Kairi's heart. I feel bad. I don't know what to do about the situation. She's been crying for days, and she hasn't left her room." she said sadly.  
  
My eyes widen. "He broke up with her?"  
  
Selphie nodded.  
  
"He said he found someone else, but he won't tell me who. But Riku doesn't seem the least concerned about Kairi. And Wakka really likes her, so he's half-sad, half-happy."  
  
I nod. "Yeah, I've seen them."  
  
The sky becomes darker, and I look to the sky. The red and violet turn into shades of blue, the stars faint. It's all so beautiful, but with Selphie, it only adds to the gorgeousness of the world around us.  
  
I fell hard...for this girl.  
  
Selphie looks down at the paopu fruit in her hand. She looks up, the green of her eyes meeting mine.  
  
So beautiful....  
  
  
_Your skin...   
Your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful   
And you know...   
You know I love you so_  
  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"....do you like anyone?"  
  
I jump. Did she figure out? Or maybe Wakka told her! But Wakka would never tell, I trust him! Then again, she asked me if I like *anyone*. Maybe she's just asking...because...because...  
  
I nod.  
  
"Just wondering." she replies, looking towards the disappearing sunset. I can still feel my heart pounding...so very nervous...  
  
"I like someone, but I don't think he likes me back. I wish he would..."  
  
And everything stops.  
  
I look away, not believing it. She likes someone else. I should've known it wouldn't be me. And yet, after all this hope and believing, it really hurts. I bite my lip, forcing back tears. No, she can't see me cry...she'll know...  
  
I feel her stare.  
  
"Tidus, are you crying?"  
  
  
_I swam across   
I jumped across for you   
What a thing to do   
'Cause you were all yellow_  
  
  
"No, I'm fine...I'm not crying." But I don't turn towards her.  
  
She sighs.  
  
"Tidus, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Should I tell her now? After so many years? No, it wouldn't make sense. She obviously likes someone else...telling her how I feel won't change a thing. Taking in a breath, I try to decide.  
  
Maybe...if I do...it'll change.  
  
But if I do...and everything does change...it'll change for the worse, won't it?  
  
But...  
  
"Tidus, please. Maybe I can help." Her voice sounds almost pleading.  
  
Maybe...  
  
What if...  
  
These questions burn in my mind.  
  
Looking towards the water once more, I sigh.  
  
"I like a girl, but I don't think she likes me back."  
  
I see her turn away, like I did, but come back to meet my eyes.  
  
  
_I drew a line   
I drew a line for you   
What a thing to do   
And it was all yellow_  
  
  
"Tidus..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She smiles again...it's heaven in her eyes...  
  
"What I want to say is...is that..."  
  
I start shaking. What is it that she wants to say?  
  
"I love you. I always have. And...if you don't feel the same way...I understand."  
  
I'm still not sure what happened, but all impulse took over...  
  
I was kissing her.  
  
  
_And your skin...   
Your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful   
And you know   
For you I bleed myself dry_  
  
  
It was at that moment that everything came together, that everything was perfect at last. Our lips touch gently, and as I pull back, she returns with another, deeper than before. It feels like heaven, something unreal, something I could never describe, even if I tried.  
  
We break the kiss, and she smiles.  
  
  
_It's true   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine..._  
  
  
"I love you, Selphie." I whisper, the first time ever admitting it to her. Selphie breaks the paopu fruit in half, and gives half of it to me.  
  
Leaning on my shoulder, she watches me take a bite, and does so.  
  
....it's so sweet...  
  
  
_Look at the stars   
Look how they shine for you   
And all the things that you do_  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
